Medicine Student Couple - Chanyeol Baekhyun
by Fossa.Olecranon
Summary: Kisah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang jatuh cinta pada asisten dosen yang merupakan mentor di salah satu kelompok mata kuliahnya. Adik tingkat Byun Baekhyun. Kakak asisten dosen sekaligus kakak tingkat Park Chanyeol. ChanBaek. BaekYeol. GS. DLDR. Don't forget to review.
1. Calling Sunbae

Calling Sunbae

Author : Fossa Olecranon

Genre : Slice of Life, Romance, GS

Lenght : Drabble, Series

Main Cast :

Chanyeol

Baekhyun (GS)

Warning! Typo everywhere! This fanfic is MINE. DLDR.

Happy reading and don't forget to review!

.

.

.

"Sunbae! Chanyeol sunbae!" panggil seorang gadis bermata sipit dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikucir kuda. Kakinya berlari semakin cepat tatkala orang yang ia panggil berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya. Si gadis akhirnya sampai di hadapan sang senior dengan kedua tangan menumpu pada lututnya. Badannya membungkuk sambil mengatur nafasnya selepas berlari. Sang senior hanya bisa melongo melihat adik tingkatnya terengah-engah di depannya.

Sambil menahan kesalnya, senior itu berkata, "Yak, bukankah sudah pernah aku katakan kalau kau sudah dewasa, orang dewasa tidak akan berlarian seperti itu di kampus" nasihat sang senior dengan tangan menunjuk-nunjuk ke dahi sang junior.

"Huh? Justru karena aku semakin dewasa aku seharusnya lebih sering berlari, aku bisa sekalian olahraga di sela-sela jadwal kuliah yang padat. Lagipula aku juga harus mulai berlatih lari karena harus cepat-cepat dari rumah ke rumah untuk menyelamatkan pasienku nanti, hehe" sanggah yang lebih muda lalu diakhiri dengan cengiran kotak khas miliknya.

"Ck, tetap saja kau harus menjaga sikapmu di kampus" nasihat yang lebih tua, wajahnya menampakkan raut pura-pura sebal.

"Arasseo" ujar si adik tingkat dengan bibir cemberut. Matanya ikut memandang sang senior dengan sinis. Seniornya ini kenapa sih? Sensitif sekali.

"Oh, ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya si kakak tingkat setelah beberapa saat.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa" runtuk si adik tingkat dengan telapak tangan memukul dahinya sendiri, "Profesor Kim memintaku untuk memanggilmu ke ruang parasitologi, sekarang!" Lanjutnya dengan cepat.

"Ah iya, aku lupa! Aku ada janji dengannya. Aku duluan!" kata sang senior lalu berjalan cepat melewati gadis itu. Dengan kakinya yang panjang, ia yakin bisa sampai ke ruang tujuannya dengan cepat tanpa perlu berlari seperti juniornya.

Akan tetapi, baru saja tiga langkah melewati gadis itu ia membalikkan badannya dan kembali hanya untuk mengatakan, "Gomawo Baekhyun-ah" kemudian mengacak rambutnya lalu pergi menuju ruang parasitologi.

Gadis itu, Baekhyun, hanya bisa membeku ditempat. Matanya berkedip dua kali. Ia _shock_. Wajahnya memerah tanda malu. Namun seketika ia tersenyum lalu berteriak dalam hati.

' _Chanyeol sunbae mengacak rambutku'_

.

.

.

Annyeong haseyo, Fossa comeback! FF ini cuma buat hiburan aja. Jangan bayangin kuliah kedokteran juga kek gini. Jauh mesti lah. Lagian Fossa juga cuma asal berimaginasi. Bayangin kakak asdos kelewat ganteng dan pinter jadi mentor salah satu matkul horror (semua matkul itu horror keknya malah). Kakak asdosnya juga baik, pengertian, dan bisa jadi angin sejuk di padatnya jadwal kuliah para calon dokter #gedubrak.

FF ini sebelumnya udah pernah dipost di akun line EXO Fanfiction Indonesia. Cuman chapter yang ini, yang lain belum dan ngga akan aku request chapter berikutnya buat dipost di sana soalnya ngga sesuai sama ketentuan lagi. Soalnya EXOFFI udah ngga nerima FF GS dan Yaoi/BL. Tapi, apakah kalian bertanya-tanya kok bisa FF GS dipost di sana? Kalian aja heran apalagi Fossa. Fossa itu sebenernya gak tau kalo peraturan FF EXOFFI itu berubah. Perasaan kan dulu boleh kirim FF GS sama BL asal ngga NC. Yodah, Fossa coba kirim. Trus pas cek ketentuan lagi ternyata udah beda. Tapi udah terlanjur dikirim. Fossa mikirnya mah, 'gapapa kali ya? Palingan juga ngga bakal dipost'. Eh tapi ternyata dipost beneran. Fossa kaget, kok bisa? Lagian Fossa udah nulis juga kalo FF-nya mengandung unsur GS. Tapi gapapa juga sih. Lucu aja gitu.

Pokoknya, makasih udah baca. Jangan lupa review!


	2. Tutorial

Tutorial

Author : Fossa Olecranon

Genre : Slice of Life, Romance, GS

Lenght : Drabble, Series

Main Cast :

Baekhyun (GS)

Chanyeol

Warning! Typo everywhere. This fanfict is MINE. DLDR.

Jangan lupa review ya!

Happy reading~

.

.

.

"Sudah? Tidak ada yang ingin bertanya lagi?" Tanya seorang asisten dosen muda itu pada para adik bimbingnya. Para adik bimbingnya serentak menjawab 'tidak' ada pula yang hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah kita tutup tutorial pada sore hari ini. Terimakasih sudah datang dan selamat belajar untuk post test minggu depan" ucap asisten dosen muda itu sebagai ucapan penutup tutorialnya bersama adik bimbingnya sore ini. "Kalian boleh pulang sekarang" lanjutnya.

" _Gamsahamnida, sunbaenim_ " kata seluruh anggota kelompok tutorial itu dengan kompak. Setelahnya mereka sedikit membungkuk sebagai rasa hormat pada sang kakak tingkat karena telah berbaik hati meluangkan waktu untuk mengajari mereka tentang mata kuliah yang kerap menjadi momok mengerikan bagi mahasiswa kedokteran itu.

"Chanyeol sunbae" seru salah seorang dari adik bimbing dari sang asisten dosen itu. Untung saja anggota kelompok yang lain sudah pergi entah ke mana, jadi ia tidak perlu menjadi pusat perhatian di kelompoknya.

"Hm?" tanya sang asisten dosen sambil menoleh ke arah sang adik bimbing.

"A...anu..." kata yang lebih muda dengan gagap. Ia terdengar ragu-ragu untuk menyatakan perkataannya. "B...bolehkah aku, eum, meminjam buku catatan parasit milik sunbae?" tanyanya pelan. Ugh, dia merasa tidak enak dengan sang senior karena selama ia kuliah ia selalu meminta hal yang sama pada seseorang yang sama pula.

"Tentu saja boleh, bukankah aku pernah bilang kau boleh meminta bantuan pada asisten dosenmu menyangkut hal perkuliahan? Asal kau harus mengembalikannya begitu semester baru tiba, karena aku akan sangat membutuhkan buku itu lagi setelahnya" kata senior itu dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

"Aku janji, aku pasti akan mengembalikannya" kata gadis itu dengan antusias. Jari kelingking tangan kanannya mencuat seakan menguatkan janji. Tak lupa cengiran kotaknya menghiasi wajah polos itu.

"Tak perlu janji, bila kau lupa aku juga yang akan menagihnya padamu" kata si asisten dosen itu dengan santai. Ia menurunkan tangan kanan dengan kelingking mencuat itu ke bawah. "Sudah ya, besok temui aku di ruang kuliah 3c jam 9 pagi. Kau tidak ada kelas jam 9 kan besok?" tanya sang senior.

" _Ne_ , aku tidak ada kelas jam 9 besok. Aku akan menemui sunbae di sana" kata yang lebih muda senang. Ia akan mendapat buku gratis dan terpercaya dari seniornya.

"Semoga sukses untuk post testmu minggu depan. Baekhyun-ah, _hwaiting_ _!_ " seru yang lebih tua. Tangan kirinya yang bebas memberikan kepalan semangat pada juniornya. Badannya bahkan sedikit membungkuk agar bisa menatap langsung mata si junior.

Hingga kini hanya ada sang senior di mata si junior. Ia bahkan bisa mencium aroma parfum pria dari seniornya.

" _Eo_ _?_ _Ne_ " ujarnya sambil bengong. Ia terlalu kaget untuk mencerna hal yang tadi itu. Mereka memang berhubungan baik, tapi tak pernah mereka berhadapan sedekat itu sebelumnya.

Dan tadi, seniornya hanya memberi semangat. Tetapi mengapa pipinya ikut memerah? Matanya bahkan tak bisa berkedip. Seluruh badannya membeku di tempat. Hanya pupil matanya yang bergerak mengikuti langkah sang senior pujaan pergi. Hatinya berbisik pelan,

' _Chanyeol sunbae sangat tampan dan_ _wangi'_

.

.

.

Yeay, ketemu lagi sama Fossa. Ah, Fossa jadi inget sama kakak asdos Fossa yang ganteng juga. Tapi sayang kakaknya udah ada yang punya *nangis di pojokan* udahlah, lupakan kakak asdos.

Gimana drabble kali ini? Ada yang ditanyakan? Atau mau mengoreksi? Silahkan review~~


	3. Different But Funny

Different But Funny

Author : Fossa Olecranon

Lenght : Drabble, Series

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life, GS

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Warning! Typo everywhere. Don't copy this fanfict. DLDR. Fossa nambahin note dikit di bawah, dibaca ya.

Don't forget to review and happy reading~

.

.

.

"Huh, mengapa harus hari ini kuis farmakologinya? Mengapa juga Kyungsoo baru mengungkitnya tadi pagi? Kalau dari semalam kan setidaknya aku bisa belajar sedikit lebih dulu. Huh, menyebalkan" runtuk seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang sedang duduk di taman kampus tercinta. Tamannya teduh, nyaman, tidak terlalu ramai, serta memiliki banyak meja dan kursi yang cocok untuk dijadikan sebagai tempat belajar atau berdiskusi.

Mahasiswa perempuan itu sepertinya sedang meruntuki kebodohannya yang susah memahami sesuatu dengan benar. Karena jujur saja ia berbeda dengan mahasiswa kedokteran lain yang sepertinya mudah sekali menghafal dan memahami sesuatu, ia benar-benar payah soal menghafal, terutama jika menghafal nama obat-obatan dan cara kerjanya. Walau begitu ia bersikukuh untuk tetap teguh kuliah di Kedokteran karena impian masa kecilnya, yaitu ingin menjadi dokter di rumah sakit kecil pelosok Korea Selatan.

"Baekhyun?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara bass terdengar di telinga gadis yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu. Gadis itu terlihat agak kaget lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap sang pemilik suara yang berada di belakangnya.

"Huh? Chanyeol _sunbae_!" seru Baekhyun kemudian berdiri menyambut sang senior yang cukup populer. Ia agak kaget bahwa senior di kampusnya itu mengenali serta mau menyapanya.

Biasanya para senior kan sangat anti menyapa juniornya. Mereka merasa tidak pantas untuk menyapa sang junior karena beranggapan bahwa seharusnya sang juniorlah yang menyapa mereka duluan. Huh, itulah yang Baekhyun tidak suka dari senior-senior di kampusnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya orang yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu basa-basi. Suara bassnya sejenak berhasil membuat Baekhyun kehilangan akalnya.

"Eum, aku, sedang belajar untuk kuis farmakologi nanti. Aku sangat frustasi karena aku tidak bisa mengerti apapun dari tadi" kata Baekhyun sebal.

"Ah, pasti Dokter Seo kan dosen di kelasmu nanti?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _Ne_ , dan Kyungsoo baru mengabari anak-anak di kelasku tadi pagi jam 6. Setidaknya ia harus sudah memberitahu jadwal kuis semalam, ck" decak gadis itu. Dalam hati ia meruntuki kinerja Kyungsoo si komting* mata kuliah farmakologi di kelasnya itu yang dinilai lemot dan tidak transparan. Sebenarnya bukan tidak transparan, hanya saja Kyungsoo itu memang orangnya pelupa bila berhubungan dengan hal penjadwalan seperti ini.

"Ini masih lumayan lama dari jadwal farmakologimu" komentar senior itu santai. Hal itu membuat juniornya geram. Chanyeol berkomentar seakan-akan kuis farmakologi tentang obat yang akan diberikan pada pasien itu seenteng kau menenteng sekresek kapuk.

"Lumayan lama apanya, ini kurang dari 2 jam lagi. Kelas farmakologi kami akan mulai jam 10 nanti tapi aku belum mengerti sama sekali" kata Baekhyun menggebu-gebu.

" _Kkkk_ , kau itu lucu sekali. Tapi waktu itu masih bisa kau manfaatkan untuk belajar. Dulu aku dan teman satu kelasku bahkan baru mengetahui ada kuis setelah kegiatan kuliah selesai" kata Chanyeol santai.

Dalam hati Baekhyun mengutuk sifat kelewat santai kepunyaan Chanyeol karena ia membawa Baekhyun dalam posisi yang sulit. Di satu sisi Baekhyun bersimpati karena kasihan mendengar bahwa Chanyeol dan teman sekelasnya harus kuis Farmakologi secara dadakan, tetapi di sisi yang lain ia merasa jengkel karena Chanyeol menganggap farmakologi seenteng itu.

Namun, pada akhirnya Baekhyun memilih mengabaikan rasa jengkelnya dengan bersimpati pada Chanyeol dan berkata, "ah, _jinjjayo?_ Pasti sulit"

"Tidak terlalu sih sebenarnya" tanggapan Chanyeol membuat rasa simpati Baekhyun menghilang dibawa angin taman. Seniornya itu benar-benar. Baekhyun mencebik dan mengutuk kesantaian serta kesombongan seniornya dalam hati. Apalagi setelah ia melihat sebuah seringai tipis menghias bibir tebal sang senior.

"Mau aku ajari sedikit? Nilai farmakologiku cukup bagus kok untuk memberikanmu tutorial farmako" tawaran Chanyeol seketika membuat Baekhyun tersentak senang. 'Akhirnya, aku punya senter di terowongan panjang nan gelap ini' batinnya.

"Ya, _sunbae_! Aku mau" kata Baekhyun semangat. "Duduklah di sini _sunbaenim_ " lanjutnya sambil membersihkan kursi kosong di depannya. Lalu ia duduk kembali di kursinya dan tersenyum kotak ke arah Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa bayaranku, 1 bab 10.000 won" kata Chanyeol sambil duduk di kursi yang tadi sudah dibersihkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Huh? Mengapa tiba-tiba ongkos tutorial asisten dosen menjadi lebih mahal?" tanya Baekhyun sambil cemberut.

"Itu karena tutorial ini bukan jadwal tutorial yang sebenarnya. Lagipula ini tutorial privat dan 'hanya berdua', jadi harga tutorial lebih mahal dari biasanya" jelas Chanyeol enteng. Ia tak sadar bahwa ucapannya membuat seseorang merona.

Baekhyun merona tipis hanya karena dua buah kata yang menyadarkannya akan sebab mengapa harga tutorial dengan senior sombongnya kali ini menjadi lebih mahal. Ya, mereka hanya berdua. Di taman ini, mereka hanya berdua. Entah kemana perginya para mahasiswa lain yang tadinya duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, tutorial kali ini tidak usah bayar saja. Aku akan membantu sebisaku" kata Chanyeol dengan senyum sejuta watt yang mampu membuat Baekhyun kena serangan jantung. Semangatnya tiba-tiba saja tersulut begitu besar dan cepat. Baekhyun membalas dengan senyum kotak dan mulai mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol.

' _Chanyeol sunbae memberiku tutorial gratis'_

.

.

.

*komting : semacam ketua atau penanggungjawab. Jadi, misal nih, ada mata kuliah 'A' itu dia yang tanggungjawab di situ. Misal ada kelas pengganti, dia yang bakal bilang ke dosen buat minta hari pengganti. Trus setiap mata kuliah ada komtingnya sendiri-sendiri. Di kampus Fossa sih gitu. Kalau di kampus kalian gimana?

Annyeong haseyo, Fossa kembali lagi. Terinspirasi dari kejadian kuis mendadak yang disampaikan oleh komting matkul pagi-pagi waktu baru melek. Huft.

Finally, jangan lupa review~


	4. Scores

Scores

Author : Fossa Olecranon

Genre : Slice of Life, Romance, GS

Length : Drabble, Series

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Warning! Typo everywhere. Jangan copy FF ini atau Fossa tjivok. DLDR.

Don't forget to review and happy reading~

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang bahagia bahkan kelewat bahagia sampai-sampai cengiran kotak yang biasanya tampak menggemaskan itu terlihat menakutkan. Ia bahkan menyapa semua orang di kampusnya dengan cengiran seperti itu. Mereka pasti sudah menganggap Baekhyun gila. Ini semua dikarenakan nilai kuis virologi Baekhyun terlampau bagus dari perkiraannya. Baekhyun kan memang tidak boleh dipuji sedikit saja, nanti dia bisa berubah sombong. Seperti saat ini misalnya.

Tiba-tiba saja telepon genggamnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan kakaktalk masuk. Baekhyun yang sedang bahagia merasa perlu menghentikan kebahagiaannya sejenak. Ia melihat bahwa Kyungsoo mengirim pesan bahwa ia harus segera mengecek nilai praktikum parasitologinya. Baekhyun termangu. Ah iya, mata kuliah yang satu itu tidak bisa ia lupakan. Mata kuliah yang ia tak terlalu suka namun ia sangat suka pada asisten dosen pembimbing mata kuliahnya.

Baekhyun membuka website kampus lalu login dengan akunnya. Baekhyun dengan segala kegundah-gulananya memencet layar ponsel canggihnya dengan cepat. Ia belum siap sebenarnya untuk menerima kenyataan kalau-kalau nilai praktikum parasitologinya menjadi buruk. Ia akan sangat mengecewakan asisten dosen kesayangannya bila ia sampai gagal di praktikum ini.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya. Nilainya nyaris mendekati target yang ia perkirakan. Angka 68 terpampang nyata di sana. Nilai praktikum yang ia targetkan hanyalah 70, namun mengapa para lalat, nyamuk, kutu, tungau, caplak dan pinjal itu seakan-akan tidak ingin membantunya? Baekhyun menggerutu setengah menyesal karena tidak belajar lebih keras.

Di tengah-tengah kesedihannya seseorang bertubuh tinggi menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia kebetulan saja lewat setelah keluar dari laboratorium parasitologi dan menemukan salah seorang adik bimbingnya sedang termenung membelakanginya. Ia menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan. Gadis itu tentu saja terkejut. Ia sedang berduka ngomong-ngomong.

"Ah, Chanyeol sunbae" ucap Baekhyun begitu ia selesai dengan keterkejutannya. Ia hampir saja terkena serangan jantung.

"Kau pasti sedang melamun ya? Kau sangat terkejut tadi" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah bersalah.

"Ah, _ne_ " jawab Baekhyun dihias senyum tipis.

"Melamunkan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"…"Baekhyun memasang wajah sendunya. Nilai parasitnya sungguh membuatnya berubah dalam sekejap. Hatinya seperti dibolak-balik tidak karuan hanya karena kumpulan angka.

"Ah, pasti nilai parasitologi ya?" Baekhyun rasa pertanyaan Chanyeol yang ini tidak perlu ia jawab. Semuanya sudah jelas. Ia mengangguk pelan, lesu dan lunglai.

"Yeah, hasilnya lebih buruk dari perkiraanku" jawaban pasrah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sedikit berempati.

" _Gwaenchana_ , aku mengerti perasaanmu" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun dua kali. Tepukan itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun lebih tegar.

"Terimakasih, _sunbaenim_ " Baekhyun membalas tepukan simpati Chanyeol dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berduka saat ini, tapi jangan lupakan janjimu saat tutorial parasit dua minggu lalu" Baekhyun rasa ia akan mendapat serangan jantung lagi. Ia tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan janji sialan itu. Ah, seniornya ini tidak sungguh-sungguh dalam berempati padanya.

"Aish, sunbaeeee! Kenapa kau mengingatkanku sih" gerutu Baekhyun sebal. Sangat sebal hingga ia ingin memukul kepala seniornya. Namun ia masih ingat tata krama, jadi ia enggan melakukannya. Takut karma akan menghampirinya yang sudah sial dari awal ini.

"Kau kan sudah janji akan mentraktir seluruh anggota kelompok berserta asdos kelompokmu bila kau sampai mendapat nilai kurang dari 70" jelas Chanyeol . Sebenarnya tanpa dijelaskan pun Baekhyun juga sudah mengerti. Tapi ada yang janggal di sini.

"Siapa bilang nilaiku kurang dari 70? Aku bahkan belum menyebut angka apapun dari tadi" protes Baekhyun tidak terima. Mana bisa orang lain menilainya begitu saja tanpa mendengar hal yang lebih pasti darinya?

"Ck, kau ini seperti tidak tahu aku saja. Aku ini asisten dosen parasitologi"

"Lalu kenapa kalau sunbae asdos parasit?"

"Aku yang mengoreksi jawabanmu, _anak manis_ "

Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali. Persis anak anjing yang baru saja melihat hal baru. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Tadi sunbaenya bilang apa? Anak manis? Padanya?

' _Apakah Chanyeol sunbae tadi bilang aku manis?'_

.

.

.

Ahahaha, Fossa kangen sama pasangan mahasiswa kedokteran ini. Ingin Fossa seret mereka berdua ke pelaminan langsung. Mereka terlalu imut hanya untuk dibayangkan. Semoga keimutan yang Fossa maksud bisa tersampaikan ke pembaca.

Iya, Baekhyun emang suka salah fokus sama omongan Chanyeol. Habis Chanyeol ngomongnya kek kode-kodean gitu.

Oh iya, sebagai ungkapan terimakasih, Fossa mau balesin review kalian. Makasih buat dukungan readers sekalian.

 **rizypau06** : ini udah next, makasih semangatnya. Terus pantengin FF ini ya~ Aku juga mau kayak baekhyun #huhuhu

 **aneskamila27** : ah~ makasih. Ini udah lanjut, Fossa semangat terus kok #semangat45

 **rilakkumachanyeol** : ini Fossa udah next kok, Kaka.

 **Parkbaexh614** : silahkan baca kelanjutannya~

 **Byuntasya** : sudah update kok, jangan lupa baca dan review lagi ya~ makasih~

 **Nabila Kirana** : tau deh Baekhyun, kek anak kecil. Utuk utuk, Fossa juga mau ihhh. Udah lanjut kok ^^ makasih udah baca.

 **zenbaek** : aih~ nemu temen segenre juga~ Fossa tuh suka gemes sama Chanbaek. Fossa juga suka sama hubungan senior-junior. Tapi sayang kisah senior-junior punya Fossa tidak seindah kisah Chanbaek T^T #malahcurhat makasih semangatnya~ #pelukcium

 **AdekLee99** : memangnya Fossa juga ngga mau kayak Baekhyun? Hehe, makasih udah review. Review lagi ya~ #puppyeyes

 **Yeolliepoppo** : ah~ kaka senior~ bantu dedekmu ini melalui serangkaian masa kuliah yang penuh lika-liku ini #hing makasih kakak udah baca dan review ^^

Jangan lupa review lagi ya~ next chapter Fossa bakal balesin review lagi satu-satu. Makasih~ XOXO


End file.
